fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 199
The Grand Ball Games is the 199th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 24th episode of the 2014 series. The end of the Dragon invasion is celebrated with a large banquet at Mercurius, which all of the guild Mages attend. As they party and mingle, Sting announces that Sabertooth will be made anew, and asks Yukino to once again join them; this in turn causes a brawl when all of the guilds try to persuade Yukino to join their ranks. With Yukino smiling and happy, King Toma arrives to thank all of the Mages too, and, together, everyone prepares to head into a productive and fun-filled future. Summary Following the end of the battle against Future Rogue and his Dragons, and with the citizens of Crocus oddly insisting that the invasion never happened, the Mages who participated in the Grand Magic Games all meet at Mercurius for a party in their honor. As they converse, eat, drink and celebrate their survival of the events that passed, Levy sits away from the ballroom, writing down the events and dictating that they managed to beat fate. Gajeel approaches to ask what she is doing, and Levy compliments him on his previous battle, stating that she is happy he lived. Simultaneously, Lucy converses with Hisui, the latter revealing that she was actually a friend of Jude's, and worked with him in the past. Hisui apologizes for causing Lucy trouble despite being in Jude's debt but Lucy forgives her stating as a Guild Mage trouble comes with the job. Hisui smiles and soon wonders where Natsu is as does Lucy. Juvia approaches Gray, revealing that she has entered a new "version" of herself, one that is more dedicated to saying how she truly feels. With that, the Water Mage flings herself at her crush, openly confessing to him, though Gray, sidestepping, also states that he is going to be more open about what he wants too, and rejects her affections. However, this merely causes Juvia to become more flustered and giggly, happy that she has been scolded by her love. Annoyed, Gray is told to relax by Lyon, who approaches the two, acknowledges that he is no longer a candidate for Juvia's heart, as Toby and Yuka remark that he is late on acknowledging this. Gray and Juvia then notice Natsu's lack of an appearance, pondering where the Dragon Slayer has run off to. Across the ballroom, Wendy and Sherria together enjoy the food on offer, with Mavis sad that, as a ghost, she is unable to eat anything. Wendy soon asks the first master if she knows where Natsu could have gone, only for the latter to say no, causing Wendy to wonder where he is as he's usually impossible to miss. As Wendy ponders on Natsu's location, Sherria calls for help as Mavis hovers over her food. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, as well as Team Shadow Gear, also question his mysterious disappearance. Erza concurrently approaches Kagura to inquire about her injuries, the scarlet-haired Mage asking if they can come out of their troubles as friends. Kagura refuses, but then surprises Erza by asking if she could be more of a little sister. The two hug and Erza spots Millianna off to the side with a saddened expression, and tries to cheer the woman up by pulling Happy, Carla and Panther Lily from her cleavage. Ecstatic to see the cats, Millianna's mood is immediately reversed, she squeezes them with hugs as the Exceeds complain about this, Erza asks Happy where Natsu has gone but Happy states he doesn't know as Erza wonders what could have happened to cause him to not show up. Also looking for Natsu, Sting and Lector approach Gajeel, hoping to find the Salamader and toast to their new friendship but is told he isn't there by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Downcast to hear that Natsu isn't present, Sting decides to settle with Gajeel, and the two drink as Yukino appears with Lucy and Mirajane. The Celestial Mage spots her former guildmates and, apologizing, tries to leave, though is stopped by Sting, who also apologizes and explains that, with both Minerva and Jiemma having disappeared, Sabertooth is going to be rebuilt from the ground up as a guild that properly respects its members. As he asks Yukino to once again join their guild and help them achieve that goal, Kagura bursts into the fray, tipsy as she reminds everyone that Yukino's life technically belongs to her, and declares that the woman shall be joining Mermaid Heel. Sting finds this idea ridiculous and scolds Kagura on her drunkenness, but the two are interrupted by Erza and the other Fairy Tail members, who also state that Yukino should join their guild after everything they've been through together. Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus also join in the argument, wanting a beautiful woman in their guild, and, seeing them, Lyon drags Lamia Scale into the mess as well, noting that the guilds wouldn't be fighting unless Yukino was a truly worthy Mage to have as a member. This stand-off in turn calls over the masters of the guilds, who rekindle their competitive nature from the Grand Magic Games and declare that Yukino must be won. The guilds then begin brawling for the right to have Yukino as a member, as the woman in question stands off to the side, crying tears of joy and smiling over the entire event. The fighting is only ceased by Arcadios, who appears on a balcony over the ballroom and declares that the king is about to make his appearance to thank them all for their bravery in the face of the Dragons. Calming down, the Mages await his entrance, though are shocked when Natsu waltzes in in the king's outfit and crown instead. Laughing down at them all as he jokes about becoming the king, Natsu celebrates his new-found status, as Toma, dressed as Mato, worries off to the side and Arcadios tries to get the Garou Knights to straighten out the situation. They simply state that they are no match for Natsu. With darkness falling, the Mages all continue to dance, eat and converse; Hisui takes the time to approach her father and formally apologize for her actions and accept any punishment. Arcadios come to her aid though, defending her actions alongside Darton by stating that the princess merely acted in the best interest of the nation, and was unaware that she was being deceived by Future Rogue. Many of the other guild members also step in to defend the princess, though the king states that she needs to receive a punishment. However, his punishment turns out to be having Hisui wear a Mato pumpkin mask over her head for a week, which the guild members find incredibly amusing. Deciding to join in, many also put on pumpkin masks, laughing as they continue the party together. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Great Banquet (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Mirajane and Lucy are in their underwear when talking to Yukino, whereas in the anime they appear clothed. Also, an additional line of Wendy is present only in the anime. *A dialogue between Lily, Carla and Happy is only present in the anime. *Jenny's comment on the palace is added in the anime. *Juvia crying and Gray telling her that he reached into a new generation like her was switched in the anime. *The scene where Levy is writing in her notebook, as well as her dialogue with Gajeel, is completely omitted in the manga. *Unlike in the manga, Kagura almost falls down from walking on high heels in the anime. *In the manga, Fairy Tail's reaction upon seeing Natsu dressed as a king is the last scene to appear. All the scenes after this appear only in the anime, including Hisui apologizing for the trouble she caused. Navigation Category:Episodes